What the Hell Happened Last Night?
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: When the next World Meeting is being held in Berlin, the nations arrive early to spend the night at a bar drinking harmless booze...where is starts is not where it ends...An epic unintentional Hangover fic...WARNING!: Will Laugh Your Ass OFF!


_So this is just some random story that I thought up...only after i thought about it, did I realize that it is just like the Hangover. IT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL! Like i said, the idea came to me and then i realised that it just like the move (which i have never seen FYI)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>What the Hell Happened Last Night?<p>

As his senses began regaining consciousness, the first thing he realized is that the bed sheets were freaking, amazingly, awesomely soft! Holy crap! Gilbert curled himself into a tight ball and relished in the comfort that was covering his naked body…wait what?

His eyes snapped open at the revelation only to slam shut as pain reverberated through his skull from the light that filled the room. His hand flew to his forehead and massaged his aching head. Gott! Opening his eyes again…_slowly_… he allowed his pupils to adjust before surveying his surroundings.

He was in a small room with white walls and one window. Ok…now, about the whole _nakedness_ thing. His eyes moved down to his body, hidden under the amazingly soft bed sheets. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the sheet and lightly lifted. Yep. He was naked. His hand released the sheet, which lightly fell back into place, and rubbed his aching forehead again. What the fuck? Why the fuck was he naked? Ok, so waking up naked wasn't really a surprise to him. It happened…especially when you were the Awesome Prussia…and when you drank just _a little_ too much at the bar last night…WAIT! That's right! They had been in Berlin for a meeting and decided to go out drinking last night…

"Mein Gott! That explains the hangover…but…" a soft sigh from his right made him freeze. He…wasn't…_alone…_

Gilbert slowly turned his head and faced the form sleeping next to him. His breath caught. _Canada?_

Yep, the blond haired nation was asleep next to him. His glasses were gone and his hair was a mess and the blankets fell just enough to expose his chest andOH! MY! FUCKING! GOTT!

Gilbert just stared at the Canadian like he was an eight legged Martian. _Did I _sleep_ with Canada? _Curious, Gilbert carefully reached over and lifter the blankets revealing the _very naked _body of Mathew. "HOLY SHIT!" The sheet fell and his hand immediately clamped over his mouth. Oops. The Canadian didn't stir. He released his grip over his mouth and stared in shock. He had slept with Mathew. He had _slept_ with _Mathew!_ The quiet little country that no one could remember the name of. The country that he had had a _slight_ interest in for years. Gilbert had _slept_ with him. They had all gone out for drinks, gotten wasted, and then the two of them had _fucked! _HOLY CRAP! What the fuck had happened last night? And where the hell were the other nations?

Finally taking his eyes off the sleeping Mathew, he glanced towards the door. Maybe…

He climbed out of bed, making sure not to disturb the blond, and saw random blankets strewn about the room. Clearly they must have had an _awesomely great_ time if most of the blankets didn't even stay on the bed. He smiled at the thought before pushing it out of his mind and continuing on his mission. The Prussian grabbed the nearest one and wrapped it around his waist before heading towards the door.

As he pulled the door open, he had to suppress a scream as a foot came out of nowhere and landed right on his manhood. Grabbing his crotch, he fell to his knees, doubled over in pain. He took deep breaths and finally felt the pain begin to dissipate. Finally after regaining composer, he stood up and tried to figure out what the hell happened. He looked at the foot, now lying innocently on the ground in front of him, and followed it up to the leg and finally to the body it was attached to. Hungary.

"What the…"

She was passed out, still dressed in the clothes they went drinking in. Her hair was messed up, drool was falling down her cheek, and Roderich's glasses were on her face. Huh. He noticed that her leg, the one that had brought down the deadly foot onto his…you know…was now half in the hall and half into the room where he and Mathew had…_slept_. Gilbert blinked and realized she must have passed out with her leg propped again the door…and it fell when he opened it. Damn! Did she _plan _this? He rolled his eyes. Knowing Elizaveta, she probably had.

Carefully, he maneuvered his way around her and opened the first door on his left. His mouth fell open and he had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from laughing his ass off. Apparently he wasn't the only nation to get some last night. On the bed, in a room much like the one he woke up in, was England and America. Arthur was wearing…a toga? And he seemed to have wings poking out his back. "Ahh…" Gilbert remembered this outfit now. What did he call it? Britannia Angel? Angelic Britannia? Something like that. Whatever. That's what he was wearing…well, wearing wouldn't be an accurate description. The toga rose a little and revealed a little more than Gilbert had ever wanted to see of the other man. Prussia sighed. Now he'd be scarred for life. Alfred on the other hand…he would _never live this down!_ The American was 100% naked…passed out….with his ass in the air. Wow…

Just as Gilbert was about to close the door, something red caught his eyes. He slowly entered the room to get a better look. "A…a tattoo?" Yep. Right there on Alfred's ass was a new and fresh tattoo. Clearly he had gotten it last night when they were…drunk? High? Who knows what all happened last night. Sure they were drunk…but there was nothing to deny that they had possibly gotten high also. The tat was cursive and spelled…Gilbert gripped his stomach from laughing so hard. "I heart cock" was written right there on his ass. Shaking his head, Gilbert turned and left the room.

The hallway was short and only contained four doors. One at the very end, where he has woken up, the first on the left, with America and Arthur. The next room was across from them. Gilbert cracked open the door and froze. If the last room had been hilarious, this room was downright odd. The bed was still made, but littered with empty bottles. On the floor were two nations passed out together: Russia…and Belarus.

They were dressed and, from what Gilbert could tell, they seemed fine. Passed out…but fine. The floor was equally littered with empty bottles that had pink and green labels. He couldn't tell what they were, but he did notice that they sure as hell weren't the Russian's traditional vodka bottles. Huh…well that's strange. With one last glance around the room, he noticed one of the said bottles was lying by the door. He reached in and grabbed it. _Premade margarita mix! What the fuck?_

Completely weirded out, he silently closed the door and blinked about a hundred times, trying to clear the disturbing image of a drunken Ivan working a blender and moved on to the last room right next door. The door was already opened, so Gilbert peered in. Roderich was inside asleep; his head halfway in the toilet. Prussia smirked and moved on.

Leaving the hallway, he entered a large living room and halted. Wow, did he need a camera. The room was big; white walls, couch in front of a large flat screen, two love seats in the corner on the right between the patio door and the kitchen entry, front door on his left, windows all around…and nations passed out _everywhere._ He entered the main room in order to get a better look at everyone. Randomly on the floor was a huge pile of nations. Sadiq, Lovino, Antonio, New Zeland, Iceland, Finland, Sweden…even Vash and Lili, were all just randomly lying next to and on top of each other. "Nation orgy…awesome! Damn…I wish I had a camera…" he smirked.

He glanced at the occupied couch…where Feli was straddling West. "What?" He laughed and walked closer for a better look. Feliciano was wearing a slutty school girl outfit and was passed on top of Ludwig…who was wearing a fur coat…and boxers. Shaking his head, he looked over to the patio. "Dude! There's a pool!" He ran over and gaped at the yard teeming with bottles. Vodka, margarita mix, beer, wine, Hard Mike's Lemonade, Mudslide…jeez, no wonder he had such a killer hangover.

He turned his attention back to the pool as something pink grabbed his attention. On a float wearing his nut-hugging bathing suit was Francis. His hair was dyed bright, neon pink. This time, Gilbert couldn't contain his laughter. This was going to be one hell of a day once the nations started to wake up and come out of their drunkenness.

His stomach growled, so he turned and walked into the kitchen. His shock came so suddenly that there was no time to contain the scream. There, in the kitchen, stood a goat and a sheep. "Wha-what the fuck! Th-that's a- a sheep! And-and and a goat! What the fu-? WHAT!" he stared dumbfounded as the animals glanced at him and went back to eating...crackers? Just when he thought this couldn't get more fucked up, he saw that the only things in the kitchen were crackers and cheese wiz. "What the fuck! Damn! What happened last night?" he was about to leave, but his stomach protested. Sighing, he grabbed a packet of crackers and left the room; his eyes never leaving the barn-yard animals that were randomly in the strange kitchen, in this strange house, eating crackers and staring back at him with mild interest.

Decided things couldn't get any weirder or more fucked up, he walked back into the main room while eating the crackers. None of the sleeping countries had moved. Well, considering all the shit they mixed together, he would be surprised if any of them woke up at all. Not that they wouldn't, but none of those empty bottles should _ever_ be mixed together…the end result would…was?...catastrophic.

He looked around the room again and this time, he noticed that one of the windows by the front door was completely smashed. Curious again, he approached and looked out. At the base of the window was an awesomely, smashed radio. Interesting….

He shook his head in disbelieve as he surveyed the front of the house. More bottles were scattered in the lawn next to a foreclosure sign. They had somehow managed to take an entire dining set, probably from the kitchen, and managed to set it up on the driveway. Cuba and Egypt were asleep in the yard…together. "Huh…" This was all…_interesting…_ but what really made him stare was the coach bus that was half parked in the street and half on the grass. So _that_ was how that had gotten here. They stole a bus…they _stole_ a bus! They had been greatly drunk and _stole_ a _fucking bus!_ "Mein Gott! Who would have known? Drinking in Berlin and ending up…in…wait a second…" He thought deep into his mind, reaching for the representative and country connection. They weren't in Berlin…or anywhere in Europe. Where the in the holy fuck were they?

Turning his eyes from the scene outside, he spotted the TV and rushed towards it. He needed to see where the fuck their drunken escapade had led them to. Sitting on the couch next to his passed out brother and Italy was _incredibly_ awkward. Finally finding the remote, on the other side of the room, he turned on the TV and was happy that the news was only a few flicks away.

"_Today the temperature is a lovely 85 degrees with a wind chill of 10 mph. Cloudless skies open a huge variety of things to do here in LA…"_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" _LA?_ Impossible! They were in Berlin last night! How the hell did they get to LA, steal a bus, find all these random ass outfits, get all the booze, re-arrange the furniture, get an ass load of crackers and cheese wiz, end up with a goat and a sheep, and finally crash in this foreclosed house in one night? Again, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

Next to him, Feliciano stirred. Looking over at the nation, he suddenly realized that he had no clothes on; only a bed sheet. He rolled his eyes and decided that he should probably put some pants on before the whole house finally wakes up. Gilbert stood up and carefully made his way back to the room where the Canadian nation still slept. He stopped and smiled at the sight. The Prussian always had a soft spot for the kid, but he had never thought I would work out. Especially since Alfred was very protective over his brother.

Rummaging through the sheets on the ground, he found all of Matt's clothes, but failed to find any of his. Annoyed, he tore through everything, but found nothing.

"Where the fuck are my pants?"

* * *

><p><em>So...ya. Any comments? Concerns? Just let me know! I really enjoyed writing this and i laughed every second...<em>

_and no...i'm not going to tell you anything that involves how they got to LA XP (HEEHEE!)_

_I WILL tell you this though...Yes, Gilbert's pants (and clothes) are back in Germany XD_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
